Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a toner used in, for example, an image forming apparatus for performing image forming by using electrophotography.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, copying machines and printers by using the electrophotography have been required to have higher image quality, longer lifetimes, and higher speeds. Therefore, high definition images have to be provided while the load on the toner increases.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-42571 proposes a technique to externally add silicon element-containing oxide fine particles, which have been subjected to a hydrophobic treatment and which have particle diameters of about 70 to 150 nm, in order to solve problems such as reduction in transfer efficiency resulting from abrasion of toner.
Meanwhile, in order to make a toner carry electric charges, the triboelectric chargeability of a resin serving as a component of the toner may also be utilized. Japanese Patent No. 2694572 proposes a technique to disperse a highly hydrophobic charge control agent, which includes a salicylic acid derivative, into a toner binding resin in order to obtain high, stable chargeability.